Gas turbine engines are utilized globally for electric power generation or as mechanical drives for operating equipment under a variety of climatic conditions. Operation during cold ambient temperature and high humidity conditions often causes ice to build up on the inlet filter house components and the compressor components. Compressor aeromechanical stresses are also increased under these low ambient temperature conditions when coupled with reduced load or output operation. Gas turbine turndown is also limited during low ambient temperature conditions due to combustor lean operation limit, creating excessive emissions. Additionally, compressor inlet guide vane closure required to attain reduced loads undesirably worsens the gas turbine efficiency.